German Patent Application No. DE 10 2012 008 090 A1 describes a method or emergency stop assistant for carrying out a secure emergency stop maneuver of a traveling vehicle. In this, the driver is monitored, and vehicle state data are generated from which the degree of driving fitness is determined. What then occurs that the vehicle is transferred into an automatic driving mode if the degree of driving fitness of the driver falls below a predefined threshold, and a secure emergency stop maneuver is executed. In this context, a minimum-risk stoppage position is determined for the vehicle's emergency stop from predictive route data for the future travel path of the vehicle, and this stoppage position is traveled to using the automatic driving mode, in which context the secure emergency stop maneuver is carried out.
The publication of Fiorini et al. (Fiorini, P.; Shiller, Z., “Time optimal trajectory planning in dynamic environments,” in Proceedings, 1996 IEEE International Conference on Robotics and Automation, Vol. 2, pp. 1553-1558, Vol. 2, Apr. 22-28, 1996) presents an algorithm for time-optimal planning of trajectories in dynamic environments. The publication of Werling et al. (Werling, M.; Ziegler, J.; Kammel, S.; Thrun, S., “Optimal trajectory generation for dynamic street scenarios in a Frenet frame,” in 2010 IEEE International Conference on Robotics and Automation (ICRA), pp. 987-993, May 3-7, 2010) describes, in addition to a novel semi-reactive planning algorithm, further approaches to determining possible trajectories to a target site.